teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 107 - The Whole Acorn
107- The Whole Acorn -June 8, 2013 Runtime 59:35 Krystian hosts with Cthulhu, Shepard, and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in this episode. Topics of Discussion Nick asks what everyone’s been doing for the last few weeks, since no one has invited him to the podcasts to the mirth of all. Nick’s been making videos for his students on game theory. Cthulhu is doing schoolwork and streaming. Shepard sent his Japanese 3DS off to get mod-ed for recording MH4 and ordered some MH T-shirts and undies. Krystian spent the time racing. Krystian asks if the fans would support Gran Turismo podcasting. Krystian is testing out various MMO’s and games; Neverwinter, Adventures of Van Helsing. Player training, Nick says good games have always done it, players are different. Krystian points out the problems modern players have with old Metroid games. It’s not really different, you just didn’t have the internet to search for answers and people don’t really read manuals anymore. Game design, Krystian talks about teaching game design and how people who play a lot of games assume they’d be good designers. Nick says the podcast become more “Fans vs. Designers” as it goes on. Krystian talks about designers vs. play testers; designers are better at playing the game as intended but testers discover all the nooks and crannies. Nick talks about the different jobs and mindsets of the people behind video games (artists, designers, etc). The Helsing anime and feminism in games is discussed. The episode concludes with a wrap up about scheduled streams and videos. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' The Black Flame of Calamity / Dire Miralis (1st appearance on show) / Krystian, Cthulhu – Quest Complete The Invisible Predator / Luculent Nargacuga (another 1st) / N/A - Quest Complete Festival on the Sea of Sand / Hallowed Jhen Mohran/ Krystian– Quest Complete 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' The title is a play on one of Cha-Cha’s mask, for additional details ask your parents. Intro #3 is used with Nick and Krystian talking with no music, except the melody of burps and a low droning. The intro makes me ASSume Nick edited this one.? 0:38 Nick says “The A-Team intro can start here” 0:40 Krystian obliges and begins singing the theme. Nick returns from sausage making for Krystian. Shepard requests some Putty fan fiction, definitely going to be slash. Return or last occurrence of the turkey bleep! Krystian dies almost immediately on Dire Miralis. He was told not to run forward so he stayed still and got hit anyway. He was set up for failure! Krystian and Shepard are having a beer, Cthulhu is having a Monster, and Nick has none. “Sacrificing the carves” term is introduced. Defined as killing a monster before you can get carves. Krystian unlocks HR rank and is HR 27! Shepard is HR 155 here 25:02 Time to poop … stand in poop. Clapatron is formed (4 hunter clap formation square) Ding with pop ups Happy Father’s Day! 'Recurring/New Jokes' “Where’s my milk?” “In the milkshake” You can’t say milkshake on the Podcast less you draw the wraith of Cthulhu’s daughter (who probably wants a milkshake). This returns towards the end of the cast with cries of chocolate milk trolling Cthulhu. “Shepard your entire “Let’s Play” is slash fiction with Cha-Cha.” “The Hat Trick” is when you are killed before you take any actions. Referred to Cthulhu as “The Shepard” “Norway is in France” “Don’t stand in the lava – all MMO’s now are don’t stand in this” End show line – “And remember never do the full Cha-Cha insertion” After closing bump – Cha-Cha insertion discussion, colon X-rays, a few moments of black screen and a fade back in. Additional discussion of love.